


Love Among the Stars

by JamieS1025



Series: Band AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: The Band AU no one asked for.Tiny one-shot of how singer Katsuki Yuuri caught himself the most respected and talented singer and guitarist, Viktor Nikiforov.





	Love Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing.
> 
> Band AU?? Why not. 
> 
> Literally was listening to Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab and thought, "hey, what about...."
> 
> The rest is history.  
> Enjoy this little piece.

If anyone ever asked Yuuri if he expected to be working with _the Viktor Nikiforov_ , the answer would have been a big solid no followed by a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter.

And yet Yuuri found himself standing face-to-face with his childhood idol and current music sensation, Viktor Nikiforov.

He wasn’t even really sure how Phichit managed to convince a mainstream major celebrity to play guitar for a second-rate singer like himself, but after Yuuko spent a better part of the night heaving into a trash can at the studio, she was finally sent to the hospital for fluid replacement. Yuuri was in desperate need of an immediate replacement for their opening performance.

For THE. VIKTOR. NIKIFOROV.

Yuuri felt like he was going to faint.

“Are you okay?” The beautiful and extremely talented man in front of him asked.

He wasn’t sure he was but nodded an affirmative anyway. Viktor merely smiled in response.

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you, Mr. Katsuki. I have heard very impressive things about his performance style.”

Yuuri was going to kill Phichit. He managed a nervous smile and fought back the urge to choke on air. “Yuuri is fine, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Yuuri,” the silver-haired angel repeated, testing the name. He reached out to take on of Yuuri’s hand in his own, raising the appendage to his mouth. “Please, call me Viktor. We should be on a first name based if we plan to work together.” The soft, warm press of lips to his knuckles was enough to shock Yuuri out of his daydreaming.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for agreeing to help us out.”

The grin that stretched across Viktor’s ruby red painted lips was enough to make his heart flutter. “The pleasure is all mine, Yuuri. I have no doubt that you will be full of surprises.”

And that was how Katsuki Yuuri found himself tangled in the beautiful mess that was Viktor Nikiforov.

They worked well together from the first moment they played. Viktor had a natural born talent for singing, but truth-be-told, he preferred to play guitar whenever possible. Yuuri, on the other hand, struggled through hundreds of singing lessons and auditions before finding his calling in the music world. Viktor called him a butterfly. Beautiful and waiting to spread his wings. Yuuri wasn’t convinced about the beautiful part, but he was so ready to show the world what he could _do_.

And that was his downfall. He let himself become too absorbed in his work and rarely noticed the important social cues of a problem. Too many hours and struggling to get the right lyrics caused him to snap. Viktor was just trying to help. It didn’t matter. He would never be as good as the beautiful, smart, talented, Viktor Nikiforov. Choice words were shared, and Viktor left. Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to hurt so much from something so small.

So he wrote down his feeling and realized something very important. Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t just beautiful, smart, and talented, but instead, he was everything that Yuuri had ever wanted in a partner. In a matter of days, Yuuri had managed to fall head-over-heels in love with his temporary guitarist and completely fuck it up. He did the only thing that he knew how. He wrote every one of his feelings down, weaving the words into a beautiful melody and pouring his heart out. 

He sent the sheet music without lyrics to Viktor the next morning, receiving a puzzling question in return by text.

“I’m sorry. See you tonight,” Yuuri sent back. He shut off his phone after that before his nerves could get the better of him.

The rest of the day past in a blur of Phichit Chulanont and his media expertise, followed by a drastic setup of hair and make-up for his performance. Yuuri made it out in classic black ripped jeans and a graphic tee-shirt, Converse, and a flannel long-sleeved shirt. Phichit slicked back his hair, traded his glasses for contacts, and finished him off with some winged eyeliner, his personal favorite.

As soon as he approached the stage, there was Viktor. Viktor who was flawless in his white skinny jeans and black cop top with an embellished leather jacket. Viktor, who was so breathtakingly beautiful that Yuuri almost forgot to breathe. And Viktor was looking at him like he held the answers to the entire world.

"Yuuri…" Viktor started but was immediately silenced by a finger pressing to his lips.

“Not now…” Yuuri whispered, shaking his head. “After, we will talk, but right now… I just need to focus.”

Viktor nodded as he was pulled away for finishing touches and handed his signature guitar, complete with custom poodle design of his beloved dog, Makkachin.

Yuuri met his eyes right before the curtain went up. Now or never.

People used to say that when Yuuri performed, he became a different person. Suddenly all the anxiety and conflict left him, and out came a shining performer. Tonight was no exception. After introducing their band and star guest, Yuuri forgot why he was nervous in the first place. He was good; he deserved this; he could show Viktor that he was worth it.

And Yuuri did. He poured his entire soul into his debut song.

At the end, when the music started to wind down for a final fade, Yuuri sang the last of the lyrics while staring directly at Viktor.

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

The audience exploded with applause, the sounds vibrating off the venue walls. As the fans surrounding them screamed, Yuuri could only watch helplessly as Viktor handed off his guitar to a stagehand and approached him. He wasn’t sure what he was expected to happen, but Viktor Nikiforov cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss was not it. Fuck expectations. Yuuri's hands wrapped around the other's waist to pull him closer.

If anyone ever asked Yuuri if he expected to be working with the _Viktor Nikiforov_ , the answer would have still been a big solid no followed by a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter. And at the end, Yuuri would raise his right hand to show off the glinting gold ring and allow a proud smile to overtake his lips.

“I’m married to him.”


End file.
